Caged Bird
by Miss Yaoi Hands
Summary: A mission gone wrong leaves Quinn trapped alone with Talon.
1. Chapter 1

**Caged Bird**

Chapter One: Mistakes

* * *

 _Gods, I hope he didn't hear me slam the door…_

Quinn held her breath, her hand slowly clasped over her mouth, and backed away from the closet door carefully. The soft sound of boots against carpet was amplified tenfold because of the silence. The scout didn't know what would happen to her if she was caught and she certainly didn't want to find out.

Her golden eyes jolted around the dark, confined closet she was now stuck in— not a single place for her to hide. There were very few clothes hanging, blades were lodged into the walls, and it smelled just like him. Just like Talon, the man she was supposed to gather information about.

 _This was just a simple "search and retrieve" mission_ …

Quinn was sent out by Prince Jarvan to collect anything she could find on this slippery assassin. The scout tried to convince her prince that sneaking into another champion's room was against the rules in the Institute but he ignored her. Jarvan had been suspecting that the Du Couteau family had something to do with Demacian diplomats being found dead. As paranoid as Prince Jarvan could be at times, there could have been a connection between the dead Demacian officials and the infamous family of assassins. So, Quinn didn't argue with him any further.

He had sent this three strongest teammates to follow each remaining member of the Du Couteau clan. Shyvana was responsible on tracking Cassiopeia while Garen was assigned Katarina. Although, Quinn did wonder why Jarvan chose to send a seven-foot knight on a stealth mission.

It was not surprising that Prince Jarvan had given Quinn Talon considering their history. Jarvan theorized that Quinn knew all of the assassin's tricks just because she had fought with him a few times while on her missions. The scout knew that wasn't true. Talon was always surprising her with something new each time they clashed. But nonetheless, she had to obey her prince's orders.

The young Demacian thought her plan to sneak into his room in the Halls of Justice was foolproof— get in while he was out in a Rift match, take what she needed, and leave. But one thing she didn't count on was someone filling in for Talon and him returning back to his room merely minutes later. In a panic when she heard his key open the door, Quinn bolted into his closet.

 _I have to admit that this wasn't my brightest idea_ …

Her ears picked up on Talon walking around his room again. She could see his shadow moving from in between the door panels. Quinn took a step forward and saw the assassin take in a deep breath before he began stretching. He pulled his arms across his chest, behind his neck, and then around his back. The scout's felt her face heat up when Talon tore off his shirt and threw it carelessly on his bed. She chewed on her thumb while he tied up his long brown hair, giving her a clear view of his angular face.

 _He definitely doesn't look like your average ugly Noxian…_

Talon dropped to the carpet and began to do push-ups. The scout walked closer until her nose was pressed against the door. She watched the assassin's muscles flex each time he dropped down to the carpet and back up again. His strong arms that were usually covered by long, violet sleeves never faltered. Quinn counted in her head.

 _One, two, five,_ _ten, twenty, fifty, eighty, one-hundred._ _Amazing…_

The assassin hopped off the floor, wiping his now sweaty face with his wrist. A bead of sweat dripped off his chin and rolled down his heaving chest. Talon pulled the tie from his hair, shaking it loose and onto his broad shoulders. He let out a loud but slow sigh while he dropped down to touch the tips of his boots. Quinn couldn't help but notice each muscle in his back and the scars that covered him.

"Wow," she whispered.

The scout noticed that Talon had abruptly stopped stretching and his head popped up. Quinn quickly covered her mouth, internally screaming at herself when the assassin stood up straight. Talon's amber eyes narrowed at his closet door before he made his way over. The scout quickly moved away from the door as his hand reached for the handle. Her back hit the wall but she pressed on it further as if she could break through it, her boots slipping against the soft carpet. Light filled the dark closet and Quinn could see the assassin's silhouette before her.

"You lost, scout?" The Noxian snarled. Quinn shook her head as Talon yanked her by her collar out of his closet. He knocked her onto the floor when she tried to escape through his bedroom door. "What are you doing in here?"

"I was just—"

Quinn's golden eyes betrayed her as they wandered down the assassin's war-hardened body. She watched his abdominal muscles and chest expand and retract as he breathed. The scout forced her eyes off his body and back to his amber eyes but that didn't reduce the redness in her cheeks. If she ignored the fact that Talon was her sworn enemy and a Noxian she would consider him to her type— he was strong, handsome, tactful, and she didn't mind a sharp tongue. Playful banter was cute to her. She didn't notice her eyes had moved back down his body until she heard Talon snicker.

"You were spying on me, you little pervert." Talon laughed when he saw that the younger woman's cheeks were bright crimson. He leaned against his front door, "You know, you could have just asked me to come in. I would have let you in if you wanted to watch me get all sweat. I'd even let you join me."

"I-I'm not here for that!" Quinn tore her eyes away from the assassin completely.

"Then why are you here?" Talon's voice became more serious, "If you're here to steal something from me like your little Demacian crew, I'm going to turn you into the High Summoners."

"I wasn't—"

"Don't even try to lie. Katarina already told me that you're half-dragon ally had stolen a magic mirror from Cassiopeia." Talon said, "The High Summoners are already dealing with it now. So, you want to explain yourself?"

"I don't have to tell you anything," the scout growled as she looked back at Talon.

"You'd like to leave then," he asked. Quinn's brow raised in confusion but she answered him with a single nod. Talon smirked, "Talk and I'll let you go. I promise not to involve the High Summoners."

"Go to hell," Quinn snarled.

"You made your choice, scout." He shrugged before kicking the door knob off his door. Quinn's eyes widened at the bronze knob lying on the floor. She looked back up at the assassin with confused golden eyes.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Damn, where do I begin?" Talon darkly joked as he walked over to his dresser and picked a couple of daggers from one of its drawers. Quinn quickly crawled as far away as she could from Talon, expecting only the worst from him. He raised a thick brow at her, "Easy, scout. They're not meant for you. Well, they are in a way."

Talon stepped back over to his front door and stood still as he thought. He reached up and pierced one dagger through the wooden door to the frame, sticking them together. The assassin gave the door an experimental tug and smile when he saw that it wouldn't come loose. Talon drove more daggers into it and patted his hands clean of woodchips. Quinn looked around him from where she was sitting, scowling.

 _How long is he intending to keep me in here? Someone is bound to come looking for me sooner or later…_

Quinn's thoughts were interrupted when the assassin laughed as he tried to pry the door open. It didn't even move a centimeter. He turned back around, smirking at the scout.

"Get up," he said.

"What?"

"I said get up," he commanded. He grabbed the scout by her arm when she didn't obey. Talon shoved her into the front door, "Try and open it."

Quinn glared at the man while she clutched the part of her forearm where he touched her. A few seconds passed before she turned her attention to the messed up door. Her golden eyes looked up at the daggers, she was a bit too short for her to reach unless she hopped for them.

 _Genius… If I even tried to escape, I would have to pick out the daggers one by one… I would make a lot of noise, and I would be caught before I could make a run for it…_

The scout poked the broken doorknob. The flat side of it was still in the wood, meaning the latch holding the door to the frame was still holding. Her fingertips tried turning the flat part but it was no use— it wouldn't move without the rest of the doorknob.

 _This man is going through a lot of trouble to keep me here…_

"I can't," Quinn growled lowly.

"Exactly," the assassin darkly chuckled.

Quinn remained by the door as Talon walked off. She heard him sit on his bed and sigh. She watched him from the corner of her eye, seeing rest his head on his pillow and fold his arms behind his head.

"Do you want to sit down?" Talon asked the scout. She answered him by plopping herself right in front of the door, her back towards him. He chucked, "Have it your way then. From the looks of it, we're going to be here for a while."

"I doubt that," Quinn said under her breath.

"Did you just say more than two words?" Talon joked as he sat back up, hanging his legs off the edge of his bed. "What makes you think you won't be here for long?"

"My team will come looking for me. They know I'm here," the scout said coldly.

"So, you were sent here?"

"N-No, I came on my own," Quinn lied.

The scout heard Talon sigh and she turned to face him, pressing her back against the door. He ran his fingers through his hair as he thought. The assassin finally looked back at her, his amber eyes striking sudden alarm in Quinn.

"I can tell when you are lying, scout. You stutter," Talon explained. Quinn averted her eyes from him in embarrassment. "You also don't look me in the eye."

"Shut up, you don't know anything about me!"

Talon's amber eyes narrowed at her harsh tone. He lightly shook his head before getting to his feet, making Quinn press her back against the door in distress. The assassin knelt down in front of her, grabbed her chin, and forced her to look at him.

"I know you were born in a small village outside of Demacia. I know you had a twin brother and lost him at a young age," Talon said calmly as he watched the pain creep into her golden eyes.

"Please, stop." Quinn whispered as she pushed weakly against his hand.

"I know you talk to your bird and it talks back. I know you take your coffee black and you would do anything for Demacia even trespass into my room. I know they had to because you're not a petty thief, you're better than that, scout."

"Get away from me," Quinn shoved the assassin.

"I will when you tell me why you're here. It's that simple."

"I won't."

"Fine… Then I'm going to assume you are here because you were intending to steal from me. You're not the brave scout I thought you were." Talon said lowly in her ear before he moved away. "You're going to be here for a while, scout, so you might as well make yourself comfortable."

* * *

 _Notes: Greetings, thank you for reading. This story is rated T now but, if I decide to, could be rated M soon. Also, this story won't update as frequently as my others but it will update._

 _See you next chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Caged** **Bird**

Chapter Two: Tongue Tied

* * *

 _How long has it been? A few minutes? A few hours? I wonder if Prince Jarvan knows that I'm stuck in here…_

Quinn's thoughts were interrupted by Talon moving around again. He continued his workout like Quinn wasn't even there. Her golden eyes narrowed as she saw him continue his push-ups. He left his hair untied and with each push-up the tips of his long hair touched the carpet.

 _If he does, then surely he is coming up with a plan to get me out of here. He can't go to the High Summoners for help without telling them my reason for being stuck..._

"Ninety-eight… ninety-nine… one hundred." The assassin huffed before hopping back to his feet. Quinn turned away when their eyes met. He sighed while he wiped his forehead, "I'm going to take a shower."

Quinn said nothing.

 _I guess I will just have to endure this… man for a while. He'll get bored of me soon just like a cat with a dead bird._

"Get up," the Noxian said.

"What?"

"I don't trust you out here alone," he replied as he walked over to his closet. He took a step inside and pulled out a long, red scarf. He stretched it out while he smirked down at her, "So get your ass up and sit at the foot of my bed."

Quinn glared at him but slowly made her way over, sitting with her legs crossed. She tried her best to make it hard for Talon while he snatched her wrists up and held them over her head. She let one hand fall, getting the assassin irritated. The scout smirked as she heard his frustration in the form of a growl. Talon tightly bound the scout's wrists to the bedpost.

"Comfortable?"

"Very," Quinn said sarcastically.

"Is that so? Let's fix that," Talon chuckled before he pulled on the red sash tighter. The pressure from the sash made Quinn's hands turn white. Without another word, the assassin turned and walked into his bathroom, not shutting the door behind him.

Quinn waited for the sound of the shower before she lightly pulled on the bindings around her wrists. She could feel her fingers going numb from the lack of blood flowing to her hands. The scout have one good yank but the sash reminded tight as ever. Her numb fingers searched around until she felt the frayed end of the scarf.

 _If I could just find the knot now… Here it is!_

Quinn's fingernails slipped through the knot surprisingly easy. She gave one strong tug and her hands were free, falling into her lap. She rubbed her wrists and saw the red marks on her flesh. The scout felt her skin crawl when she heard footsteps closing in on her.

 _Shit. The cat figured the bird wasn't dead yet._

"I knew it," the assassin scoffed. Quinn turned and saw Talon with only a towel around his waist. He grabbed the scout with one hand, the scarf in the other, and then dragged her towards the bathroom. "I guess I'm just going to have to keep you close since I can't trust you."

Talon slammed the door behind them and dragged Quinn to the wall farthest from the running shower. He wrapped the girl's hands with the red scarf, only this time using a real knot and not one to bait her into untie it. The assassin tried to tug her hands but they remained bound together. He dropped her hands back into her lap as he chuckled.

The assassin turned and made his way over to the glass shower doors. He smirked back at Quinn as his hands reached for his towel. The scout quickly averted her golden eyes to the wall beside her. She cringed when she heard the unmistakable sound of cotton hitting the cold flooring. Talon closed the shower door after he got in.

"You know, scout." He said, a hint of mischievousness could be heard in his voice. Quinn kept her eyes on the wall and distracted herself but counting the air bubbles she saw in white paint. "You're going to need to shower eventually. So why not join me in here?"

The Demacian remained silent, making a comment would just encourage him to continue. She listened to the shower, water pouring into the drain, and Talon moving things around. Her lewd curiosity got the most of her when she slightly turned her head. Quinn saw the fuzzy outline of the assassin behind the foggy glass door. She saw Talon reach over for the shower nozzle, turning the water flow off.

Talon shook his long hair before he reached to open the glass door. The scout quickly looked back to the wall when Talon stepped out of the shower. He sighed while he picked up his towel from the floor and threw it over his wet hair. The assassin noticed the red-faced Quinn forcing herself to keep her eyes on the wall. He chuckled as he walked out of the bathroom and into his bedroom.

"You can come out now," he called out after a few seconds.

Quinn was reluctant to get to her feet but the hot bathroom was making her sweaty— at least that's what she hopped made her sweat. The scout slowly stepped out into the cooler bedroom and saw Talon in just a tight pair of jogging pants. He looked over at her after he finished shaking his now damp hair.

"You just going to stand there all evening?" Talon asked while he opened his dresser drawers, "Or do you feel like showering as well?"

"Are you going to watch me?" Quinn growled back.

"I'm not a pervert," the assassin answered while he pulled a simple black shirt from his drawer. He tossed it at the girl. "Unlike you, I know how to give someone their privacy."

"You…" Quinn narrowed her eyes at him, "Didn't give me any pants…"

"I know."

* * *

Quinn walked out of the bathroom, pulling the assassin's shirt down to cover her thighs. She noticed him sitting on the floor tinkering with his blades. Talon looked up at her once and went back to focusing on his task. He sharpened dull edges and tightened their leather handles. The scout warily watched him as she took a sit on the wall farthest from him.

"Are you going to talk now?" He asked, not looking away from his hands. "After a hot shower and change of clothes, surely you're relaxed now."

"How could I relax around you and those blades?" Quinn's golden eyes gestured to his knives. The assassin looked down and ran his calloused thumb over the sharp edge.

"I guess that's true," Talon chuckled. "However, if you talk, you don't have to be around me any longer. Isn't that what you want?"

Quinn watched the assassin switch out his now sharpened blade for another dull one. He continued his work like he hadn't spoken to the girl at all. Talon blew off the dust from his weapon and turned it over to examine the handle. His amber eyes focused on a loose sem in the leather.

"Before I answer you," Quinn said lowly. It took a second for the assassin to glance up at her. She shifted under his unnerving gaze, "I have to ask you a few things myself."

"Go on," Talon replied as he looked back down to his blades. Quinn relaxed, took a breath, and regained her courage.

"How do you know such much about me? We've never actually had a conversation that didn't have our weapons pointed at each other."

"You'd think Demacia's top ranger would be aware of her surroundings at all times," the assassin scoffed. He glanced back up at her, making the scout flinch.

"Huh?" Quinn flushed, "You don't… follow me around, do you?"

"I have missions too, girl. Sometimes it's for the High Command and others… it's for my own personal gain."

"Didn't you say something about knowing how to give someone their privacy earlier?" The scout asked while she crossed her arms over her chest.

"That didn't apply until you were naked in my room," Talon chuckled. He continued to work on his blades, "Any other questions?"

"No," Quinn pressed her back on the wall, sighing to herself. She looked over to Talon's bedroom window, seeing the once blue sky had turned an orange-red.

 _The sun is setting… God, maybe I should just tell him why I'm here before he suggests that I…_ The scout glanced back to Talon who was placing his sharpening tools back in its case. He grabbed his blades and slipped them into different, concealed spots under his bed. Quinn watched him get to his feet and then walk over to the window.

"T-Talon," the scout forced herself to spit out. The Noxian turned slightly when he heard her. Quinn chewed on her lip, "You answered my questions so I'll answer yours."

"Oh?" The Demacian saw his amber eyes glisten with curiosity.

"You asked me if I was sent here— I was. My prince had sent me on a mission to gather information." Quinn said.

"What kind of information?"

 _If I tell him that I was in here searching for evidence that he and the rest of the Du Couteau were behind the killings that might jeopardize the whole operation… He might not even let me go if I tell him to keep me from Prince Jarvan…_

"I can't say."

"Hm, thought so. Did you at least find what you were looking for?"

"You came back before I could even start," Quinn sighed. "Is that good enough for you?"

"Not even close," Talon scoffed as he sat on the corner of his bed.

"Wha— But I answered you!" Quinn jumped to her feet and stomped over to the assassin. She growled, "You said if I answered you you would let me go!"

"I wasn't satisfied with your response." He calmly retorted. Talon rested his back on the mattress, ignoring the fuming scout in front of him.

"God… God damn you…"

"Aw, is somebody angry?" Talon snickered.

"I'm getting out of here even if someone has to come break the door down," Quinn snarled.

"Nobody knows you're in here, moron. Maybe if you screamed for…" The assassin saw the girl smirk as she took in a deep breath.

Before she could call out for help, Talon yanked her down into the mattress and covered her mouth with his hand. She kicked and clawed his arm to free herself but the Noxian didn't move a muscle. After a few seconds, the scout gave up when she became dizzy. Quinn tapped on the mattress, admitting defeat.

"You are the most annoying captive I have ever had the displeasure of keeping." Talon growled as he took back his hand.

"Then you could always let me go," The Demacian smirked.

"Nice try," Talon scoffed.

As he looked down at the scout underneath him, seeing her panting and sweating, he suddenly felt tense. Talon felt his hands snake up to the scout's face and he saw her golden eyes widen in alarm. In one hand caressed her soft face and in the other he stroked her navy hair. Quinn pressed her hands on his chest when he came closer to her. Talon growled when he placed his lips on the corner of hers, not completely kissing her but enough to let her know what he wanted.

The scout snarled as she did the same, shocking the assassin enough for him to pull away. Her finger trailed along his chest up to the sides of his face. She could feel his skin heating up underneath her fingertips. Quinn lightly pulled him forward, letting him decide if he wanted to be closer to her— which he did. Talon's lips twitched in annoyance as he pressed them on Quinn's and yanked himself away as quickly as he came. The scout was as red as him.

They glared at each other for what felt like an eternity.

"That felt…" He started.

"Wrong?" Quinn raised a brow at him, a part of her wishing that wasn't what he was feeling. The assassin shook his head, making her stomach flip. "It… felt right?"

"Eerily so…" Talon removed himself from on top of the scout, allowing her to sit up. The assassin walked over to his front door and pulled out the daggers holding it to the wall. Talon turned back to the girl, who was looking at the daggers in his hands with wide eyes. He chuckled at her confused expression, "You seem conflicted."

"You're letting me go?"

"I'll take the chance of my bird not flying away when I open her cage," he replied. Talon placed his daggers on his dresser top before walked over to sit on his bed again. "So what will it be?"

* * *

 _Notes: *slides you a chapter of awkwardly angry kissing so you won't be mad at the five month update gap*_

 _Still leaning on keeping this T... then again... however... maybe..._

 _See you next chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

**Caged Bird**

Chapter Three: Like A Puzzle

* * *

"If the bird decides to stay, where would she sleep for the night?" Quinn asked, her heart pounding so loudly she feared Talon could hear it. He raised a brow at her before glancing to the mattress they were sitting on. The scout shifted her gaze to the wall as she blushed, "With you?"

"It's my bed, isn't it?" The Noxian snickered at the younger woman's bashfulness. The pink tint in her cheeks and jitteriness of her fingers was a striking difference from her usual serious guise she wore like a true Demacian solider. He enjoyed that. "You have the right to leave if you don't want that, you know."

"I… I can't leave." Quinn said, her golden eyes still avoiding him. Talon felt his lips curl into a smirk— did he get the scout to finally fall for him?

"And why is that?" The assassin whispered, his hand reaching over to grasp Quinn's. Before he could, she pointed to the front door.

"You kicked off the doorknob remember?"

Talon's amber eyes narrowed at the detached doorknob on his carpet. _Right... that... perfect little mood breaker._ He got up from the bed, walked over to pick it up, and made his way to the front door. The assassin glared at it before snapping it back to the wood. He gave it an experimental twist, opening it slightly. Talon shut it again when Quinn tried to look out into the hallway.

"Happy?" He asked dully.

"I don't know if happy is the correct word…" Quinn thought while he walked back over.

"Well, do whatever you want," Talon groaned as he rested back on the bed. He threw his feet up and folded his arms behind his neck. He sighed and closed his amber eyes, "I'm exhausted and going to rest now."

Quinn watched him shut his eyes. She bit her lips, unsure of what to do now. The Demacian glanced back to the front door, wondering what her teammates have been doing in her absence. Did they know she was still locked in room? No, did they know she was choosing to stay?

The scout sighed while he joined Talon on the bed. She laid beside him, awkwardly crossing her arms to keep her distance from him. The assassin peeked over at her blazing red face. His amber eyes looked at the window just by his bedside. The curtains were drawn slightly and he could see the crimson-orange and violet mixed sky— night was approaching.

"So," Talon grinned, his voice barely but a whisper. The assassin felt himself smile. His gaze moved back to her, "My little bird decided to stay."

"Seems so," Quinn looked over at him, her expression mirroring his.

"I have a confession to make," the assassin turned to uncomfortably glare up at the ceiling. "I'm glad you're here. Whatever brought you, I'm… thankful."

"I never considered you to be the sappy type, Talon." The Demacian giggled.

"Neither did I until you came along."

"Maybe I should confess something now," Quinn joined him in looking at the ceiling. She felt her gut knot while she thought of where to start. "I'm here because there were government officials that were killed. Prince Jarvan suspects that the murderers are Noxian since the bodies were robbed of their papers and emblems."

"You think it was me or my family, correct?" Talon's voice lowered. The assassin turned his head back to Quinn slightly. His eyes narrowed as if she insulted him.

"You and and your sisters are a part of the most accomplished group of assassins in all of Valoran. Who wouldn't suspect you?" Quinn rolled her eyes, noticing her comment was more of a compliment than anything.

"So, you were in my room because…" Talon asked, slowly sitting up.

"Prince Jarvan thought you would have some evidence in here," she answered. He raised a brow at her, making her chuckle nervously. "I know you wouldn't do something so novice but the Prince doesn't."

"Because you know me better than him, right?" The assassin grinned while drawing himself closer to Quinn. He was surprised that she didn't back away this time. Talon noted that she was a bit more confident in her answers when she nodded. His scarred hand reached over, grasping her chin. The Noxian rolled over to hover over her smaller frame, "Oh? Then tell me what you know, scout."

"Is this an interrogation now?" She playfully asked.

"Could be," Talon mimicked her. "Now, talk before I take drastic measures."

"And that would be…"

"This," he hungrily growled before crashing his lips on Quinn's. Stunned at first, the scout gasped into the kiss before wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt a fire kindling in her core as Talon pressed his body against her own. His bare, hard muscles were so tempting.

Releasing her, the assassin moved down to her enticing neck. Quinn's eyes fluttered shut as Talon sucked and nibbled on her delicate skin. Her fingers grazed lightly on the back of his neck, making him growl in approval. Talon's amber eyes glanced back up at Quinn, seeing her pleased expression. He loomed over her again, kissing her full lips.

As her body quivered, Quinn pulled away. She could see the agitation in his eyes when they met lust-glazed gazes. The scout noticed his rapid heartbeat, thinking that he was probably just as aroused as her. Quinn grinned while she brushed his long hair away from his heated face.

"You wanted to know what I know?" Quinn asked after breaking their embrace. Talon looked down at her, confusion gracing his features. Curiously, he nodded. The scout's fingers laced in his long hair, bringing him a bit closer. "I know I want you."

That's all Talon needed to hear.

His hand slipped under her shirt, feeling her soft skin under his fingertips. Talon kept his lips on her neck while he ventured downward. Quinn squirmed underneath him, a moan escaping her when he was close to her breasts. The assassin bit down on collarbone as he gripped her. Quinn's back arched up into him when he squeezed her nipples.

"A bit sensitive, aren't you?" Talon snickered, his teeth still latched onto her.

"It's just… been a while." She replied.

Quinn wasn't a stranger to sex. Although not using it in a romantic sense, she used it as a tactic on missions. Men spilled any information she wanted if she exposed a little skin. She knew what men wanted and frankly she did too. It was human nature after all.

"Experienced are we? Well, if that's the case." The Noxian said while he removed himself from Quinn. He pulled her up before resting his back against the pillows. He smiled mischievously, "Show me what you got."

"Really?" She reluctantly asked.

"You're not scared, are you?" Talon teased, folding his arms behind his neck.

Quinn huffed in annoyance. He wasn't completely wrong—she was a bit nervous. While she didn't care much for those other men, she was fearful she wouldn't satisfy Talon. She questioned herself on why but that didn't matter right now. He raised a brow at her and taunted her with a scoff. Quinn wasn't going to let him intimidate her.

The scout smirked before she tore off her shirt, exposing her chest to Talon. The Noxian gawked at her body, clearly mesmerized. His gaze wandered over her perfect body. Unlike him, her skin was soft and free of scars. His fingers twitched while he looked upon her full breasts, toned abdomen, and thick thighs. The scout was usually covered head to toe in armor and he never realized what a feminine figure she had. He glanced back at her, his cocky grin whipped clean off his face.

"Like I said," Quinn hummed while she lowered herself on him. Her hands wandered around his chiseled chest while she kissed him. Before he could grasp her, Quinn pulled away with a smirk. She crawled down his body, hooking her fingers in his waistband. The scout saw him swallow but relax back into the pillows. She reached inside his sweats, "It's just been a while."

Quinn kept her eyes on his while she felt around for his member. Her fingers touched something scorching hot and she pulled away momentarily. She saw Talon's face flush when she gripped him carefully in her palm. The scout pulled his dark grey sweats away and looked down. Quinn bit her lips at the sight of his hardening cock.

"Impressed?" He chuckled.

The scout didn't reply, she only gripped him with her other hand. She pulled along his length, feeling him getting slightly harder with each stroke. A small, hesitant groan escaped the assassin and that turned Quinn on immensely. Her eyes flickered back up him, seeing his own eyes were shut. He was enjoying her touch.

Quinn felt her stomach flip while she leaned down to kiss his abdomen. She trailed her lips down as she stroked him. The scout felt his scorching hot skin on her lips while she teased him. Talon bucked his hips, practically begging for her to continue. Quinn held down his hips with her arms as her tongue flicked at the erect member.

"Q-Quinn," he growled.

"Hmm?" The scout hummed while pressing her lips on his tip, giving it a small kiss.

The vibrations of her purr made him buck again. Talon huffed as he gripped the pillow behind him in frustration. He felt her smile, the small movements made his stomach knot. Just like Quinn, it had been awhile since he had a physical connection with a woman. This was strange to him however. He was used to going months without sex but this girl made his mind spin like it was his first time all over again. Talon peeked down at her— the sight of her lips on his cock fired him up. She was still teasing him with her tongue.

"Damn you," was all he could get out other than a mess of muffled moans.

Quinn rolled her eyes at the impatient assassin before finally taking him in. She swirled her tongue around his tip and ran her hands up and down his length. The scout only pulled away to take a breath. Hearing the sounds of Talon moaning made her want to continue.

The assassin clutched his dark brown hair, trying to hold in his gasps of lust. He watched her with hazy eyes— if she didn't slow down he was gonna climax soon. Talon groaned as he tried to suppress the urge to. He needed to distract himself from his own pleasure.

"God damn it, get your ass up here." She heard him growl. When she didn't move, Talon grabbed her forearm and pulled her up. He slid down the mattress, confusing Quinn on what he was doing. It's when he hooked his fingers on the waistband of her panties she finally realized.

"W-Wait, T-Talon! You don't need to bother yourself with me!" Quinn blushed as she tried to cover her crotch with her fingers. The Noxian yanked her arms away. He proceeded to pull down her panties and Quinn wrapped her hands around his wrists, "No, really, you don't have—"

The assassin ignored her and he completely ripped the panties off her hips with his bare hands. He tossed the torn fabrics on the carpet before pulling Quinn down to where she was sitting on his face. Quinn gasped as Talon teased her clitoris with his tongue, obviously getting revenge for earlier. The Noxian grabbed her ass while he sucked on her, making her moan loudly. He felt her lace her fingers into his long hair as she quivered.

Quinn never had a man go down on her— she was always the one pleasing them. The feeling was new to her, she just felt melting. As Talon hungrily licked, she felt herself grinding for more friction. Biting her lips hard enough to almost break her skin, Quinn felt an unusual shudder pass through her body. The peak of the intensity was so high she just felt like screaming. The scout heard Talon growl in approval and he tenderly rubbed her lower back as she came down from the clouds.

 _Oh my... was that an orgasm?_ Quinn rolled her eyes from the pure pleasure. _How long has it been since I've had one of those_?

"What were you saying?" Talon asked but the scout could tell he was being sarcastic. The scout jumped when he slipped a hand between her legs. When she tried to push him away, Talon caught her wrists and yanked them behind her back. Seeing the Demacian so vulnerable made his mind wander. A wicked grin appeared on his sharp features, startling Quinn. He sat up and placed the girl on his lap. "You know I still haven't punished you properly for breaking into my room."

"You... You wouldn't," Quinn grunted as she felt Talon's hot member rub up against her thigh.

"I wouldn't what? This?" The assassin smirked while he grind his cock against Quinn's clitoris. He roughly kissed her neck, "Of course I would."

Quinn felt as if she was going to catch fire from the friction between them. Talon was hitting the spots that were the most sensitive. She cursed him silently for making her endure this— having his hard member right there but not letting her have it. Quinn writhed as she felt another wave of pleasure wash over her. As the scout craned her head back, Talon stared at her triumphantly. Quinn looked back at him with hazy, golden eyes. She came yet he still continued.

She couldn't take it.

She needed more than this.

She needed more of Talon.

"Ah, Talon!" Quinn huffed. She growled through gritted teeth, "G-Give it to me! Give it to me, p-please!"

"Sorry, you're going to have to be more specific." The Noxian snickered before giving her one, thick lick. Quinn growled— this was a new form of hell.

"Don't make me say it," Quinn felt tears forming in her golden eyes, feeling a third orgasm coming. This was some sort of sick torture. The scout just needed fire in her needed to be doused and only Talon could accomplish that.

"Well, look at that." The assassin sneered as he halted all movement, "Demacia's proudest ranger has been stripped down to a horny, little school girl. It's no wonder you're so uptight. No one has ever made you cum like I have, right?"

"You're making fun of me?" The Demacian chuckled dryly.

"The Quinn I know would tell me what she wants. Unless, you don't really want me," Talon lowered his voice. Quinn felt him loosening his grip on her and begin to pull away. Was he really that sadistic? She violently shook her head.

"No! I want you, damn it! I want you inside me now!" She demanded.

She didn't need to say it twice. Talon let her go, allowing her to lay back down on the mattress. He got up and positioned himself on top of her. Quinn willingly opened her legs for him, in fact she was eager. He held onto her hip while he lead his cock to her burning hot enterance. The scout moaned loudly as he cautiously pushed inside her.

A perfect fit.

He stared at her momentarily before he slowly pulled out again. Quinn mewled for more and he would happily give it to her. Her adventurous hands wandered around his toned abdomen, her fingers tracing over each muscle. Quinn's hazy, golden eyes yearned for him to continue…

* * *

Quinn's eyes blinked open, seeing it was still rather late in the night. Moonlight poured into the dark room from the window with its curtains slightly drawn. Under her fingers, she felt the soft beating of Talon's heart. She glanced up at him and watched him slumber. Slowly lifting her head off his chest, she saw him peacefully breathing. A grin appeared on her tired features— now she'd seen every side of him.

The scout rested her head on his chest again. Her golden eyes noticed the glittering blades on Talon's dresser and her mind filled with questions.

 _Why did I stay here? Why couldn't I just leave? Why did I do…_

Her hand moved over to her bare chest under the covers while she shoved the thoughts from her head. Quinn moved her gaze back to the sleeping assassin. She reached over the side of the bed, grabbing her borrowed shirt. Quinn rolled off the mattress and put the shirt over her body. The scout picked up Talon's sweats and stepped into them, rushing to get her legs in.

 _I wonder if he regrets… all of this?_

The scout hurried over to the front door on the tips of her toes. She noticed the wood chips on the carpet from when Talon broke it. Her hand hovered over the bronze doorknob, her fingernails tapping on the reflective surface. Quinn stood there for a moment, pressing her face against the cool wood as she searched for the will to whip the door open and just run.

But she couldn't.

The thought of leaving Talon didn't seem right.

Quinn glanced over her shoulder to the slumbering man when she heard him shift around in his sleep. She noticed him reach over to the side where she had slept. His hand searched for her and found a pillow. Talon sleepily pulled the pillow into his chest as he sighed loudly. The scout rubbed her temples in frustration.

"I can't do this," she whispered while she walked into the bathroom. Flipping in the light, she saw her reflection in the mirror. Her navy-colored hair was a mess and her eyes were tired. She looked over her neck, seeing Talon had left small red marks on her. Quinn sighed as she touched them and remembered their heated evening. Her body was sore from their numerous rounds and that made her smile a bit.

She didn't regret it.

The assassin watched the girl walk into the bathroom. He had been awake the moment she rolled off the bed. Talon was sure she was going to leave and didn't bother to stop her. If she didn't want him around, he wouldn't force her to stay. As much as the thought of him without her pained him, he had to face the harsh reality.

That wouldn't stop him from enjoying her last moments here however.

Talon peeked at the girl in the bathroom, seeing her staring at herself in the mirror. She turned on the faucet and let the water run until it was scaldingly hot. He saw the stream fog up the glass while Quinn splashed the water on her face. The assassin heard her sigh before turning it off. She flipped off the bathroom light before stepping back into the dark bedroom.

She didn't see Talon watching her look back at the front door. Quinn took one step forward and Talon felt a slight pain in his heart. He didn't want her leaving. The scout shook her head before tearing off her clothes again. She slipped into the bed with Talon, resting on his chest like she never left.

The unfamiliar feeling of relief washed over the assassin.

"I knew you wouldn't leave," he whispered, his voice was loud in the comfortable silence. Talon's voice caught the scout off guard and she shot up to look at him. He could see her alarmed features in the moonlight. A hand reached over and eased her back down on his chest.

"Why do you have so much trust in me?" Quinn asked while touching his hand with her own. She could hear the calm beating of his heart.

"I could ask you the same thing." He replied, stroking her soft navy-colored hair. "You trusted me enough to come back."

The assassin glanced down at her, watching her lace her fingers between his own. Her skin felt like silk against his war-worn hands. Quinn traced a scar he had going across his knuckles with her other hand.

"I don't think it's not only trust I feel for you, Talon." The scout said, a light chuckle escaping her.

"Care to explain?" He asked however he knew what she meant.

"Don't make me say it," Quinn blushed. His hand snaked behind her neck, causing her shudder. Her golden eyes peeked up at him, "You'll make fun of me again."

"I promise I won't this time," he whispered. Talon wanted her to say it before he did. Her nervous expression explained it all to him. He knew what she was thinking because he had been thinking the same thing for years.

Their years of surveillance on the other drew them closer than enemies should ever be. Talon knew things about this woman her own team probably didn't know. Likewise, the scout had information he would like to keep hidden— information she could use to kill him. But, in this moment, he didn't feel like her enemy.

Something felt right while they laid beside one another. It was as if the curves of their bodies fit like puzzle pieces. They were made for each other. But, as if it were some cruel joke by the heavens, they were vastly different when it came to their situation.

She was a Demacian while he was a Noxian— two factions that had a boiling hatred for the other since the beginning of time. She was the proud, patriotic ranger who would do anything for her country and allies while he resented the place her came from and cared only for himself. She was kind while he was cold as the blades he wielded.

The two of them couldn't be.

But, as he held her, none of that mattered. Their factions didn't matter. The wars didn't matter. Only she mattered.

"I think..." she began. Talon waited for her to continue with anxious ears. The scout sat up, a smile appearing on her sweet features. He sat up with her and she took her hands in his. Quinn giggled, "It took me a while to figure it out but I think I just may love you, Talon."

"You think so?" He asked. The assassin felt himself beginning to sweat nervously.

"Yes," Quinn nodded. "I realized it when I thought about leaving. It didn't feel right."

"Really?" Talon chuckled. The scout tilted her head, confused on what he found funny. He laid back on mattress casually, "I knew I loved you the first time we met. Finding a beautiful woman who could keep up with me isn't very common."

"That's funny because I remember our first meeting not being that romantic," the scout cocked a brow up at him. "In fact, I remember you clearly calling me disgusting Demacian scum while holding your blade to my neck."

"I don't know if you're aware of this but we were both sent to kill each other," Talon shot back. A thumb brushed over her cheek, "But I couldn't bring myself to kill such a beautiful bird."

"Beautiful bird?" Quinn snickered, "I sure hope you're talking about me and not Valor."

"You didn't kill me either, scout. What was that all about?" The assassin asked with a sneer, "Maybe it was love at first sight for you too."

"I highly doubt that," the Demacian rolled her golden eyes. She looked up, flicking his nose playfully, "I used to think you wore that ugly cloak and hood to hide how ugly you were."

"Cloaks and hoods are a good way to conceal one's identity." Talon growled.

"Easy, Noxian, I was only joking." She giggled. "You're very handsome... for a Noxian that is."

Quinn reached up to kiss his softly on the lips. Talon smiled along as he grasped her, furthering their embrace. The scout held his face in her hands and enjoyed the warmth of his body. Suddenly, she felt Talon frown and pull away. Confused, Quinn tilted her head.

"As much as I would hate suggesting this but," Talon started. His calloused hand lifted her chin. He saw her smile fading as he became more serious, "I think it's best if you go before the sun rises."

"W-Why?"

"Imagine your prince seeing you sneak out of my room like this. What would he do?" The assassin asked coldly. Quinn's golden eyes lowered as she thought.

"He would…" her sweet voice became lifeless, "He would have my position in the Demacian Elite taken away or have me exiled me from Demacia…"

"Or he could have you executed because he would see what we have as an act of treason." Talon sat up, his voice harshening as he thought about the consequences. "He won't understand. No one will ever understand us."

"This just isn't fair," the scout laid her head on his chest. Her hand reached over to grab his. "Just let me stay for a little while longer."

"As you wish…"

* * *

" _I think it's best if you go… No one will ever understand us._ "

Talon's words rung in mind while she rested her head against her cold desk. Like he suggested, Quinn left before the sun rose and made it back to her room before anyone saw her. On her way there she thought about what he said about them. A Demacian and Noxian together would be seen as treachery—they would be exiled or even killed. She knew he had only the best intentions for her. When he asked if they wanted to make it work, he mentioned it would have to be in secrecy.

Quinn agreed to it wholeheartedly.

The scout sighed at the thought of her sneaking around just to see him. She saw herself being dishonest with her country and that was not her. She didn't want to betray her whole team. Quinn looked at her hand, the spaces between her fingers is where Talon fit perfectly. She knew they were kindred spirits. Letting him go isn't what she wanted either.

"If there was only a way I could see him without causing too much suspicion…" She clenched her hand into a fist, "I need to see him again."

"Quinn," Prince Jarvan knocked her on her door. She knew he wanted to talk to her about what happened yesterday. She hadn't told him how long she had been with Talon and she didn't want to. He knocked again when she didn't reply, "Quinn, are you there?"

She got up from her empty desk, straightening her slouchy clothes. Her eyes noticed how bear her desk looked and she opened a few books to make it look like she was doing something other than moping. The scout took a long breath before she wandered over to her front door. Quinn opened it and saw the tall prince standing there with a mix of worry and seriousness on his face. He looked around before stepping into her room. Quinn noticed a satchel under his arm.

"Yes, your Highness?"

"I had an epiphany," he whispered while handing the light satchel to the scout. She took it, opened it, and peeked inside. There was a single piece of paper. Curiously, Quinn picked it up and read it.

"You want me to search the House of Du Couteau?" Quinn asked while she read along the instructions of her traveling to Noxus and getting the stolen documents. It was easier said than done. She knew the mansion of the infamous family was almost as big as the Institute of War. Getting in and out unnoticed would be a miracle.

 _Unless I had some help._

"I don't know why I thought those dirty Noxians would have the evidence here under the noses of the summoners. It would be too easy for them to get busted." Jarvan laughed, lightly thumping forehead. He put a hand on the scout's shoulder, "You leave tonight."

Quinn's golden eyes wandered back down to the paper. Her mind trailed off as she thought of seeing Talon again. This was her chance. Overcome with joy, the scout saluted her prince.

"I won't fail you, your Highness!"

* * *

The End

* * *

 _Notes: Guess who decided to make this M! Me! It was fairly hard since I'm not used to writing things like… this. This story is over now but I think you all can guess what happens next :3c (Quinn and Talon will just do the same thing in Noxus)_

 _ **Bonus Line:**_

 _"I'm exhausted and going to rest now," Talon sighed as he closed his amber eyes._

 _"But all you did was do push-ups for an hour..." The scout growled._

 _See you next time!_


End file.
